


Broken Heart

by ainamclane



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>their connection in that fatal moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heart

Broken is the heart, the promise that was there is gone, emptied, void. The thoughts circulating through a brain, not unlike the blood’s path strong, steady, faltering. 

All that is left, 

The blood that spills out of the bleeding heart, the emotions showing in the eyes at the moment it breaks, the helplessness of others, of yourself as you see your heart cracking, breaking, splintering. 

the cruel pain inside your chest.

Like crystals, blue light shining from the broken; glass not glowing anymore, red, darker, black.

The knock out to the head at the moment your heart stops. Fails. Dies.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think because I've contemplated posting this for weeks. thanks


End file.
